Neglected Space
by WolfxSoul
Summary: A bunch of random stories I've made. Read for fun if you want. Some are funny, some are stupid, others are awesome, some are meh.
1. Low Down

**So here is the low down. This is a series of stories that I've made a long time ago and have never continued. Read if you like. Some have more chapters than others, and some don't have chapters at all. All are different animes and games and stuff.**


	2. Shh

i do not own Darker than Black.

* * *

><p>I never truly understood the needs of others. My solitary ways had driven me far away from my family in America to Japan. I didn't care whether or not things would turn out right. Graduating a few years before the rest of my old classmates and now getting a degree in the arts after getting some other ones back home. I had gotten a nice apartment, a decent job, all close to the college that I was going to. I was a loner, quiet, calm, laid back. My name… Lightning Wolf. (I picked Wolf cause it's a German last name and I liked it.)<p>

I've been working for fashion designer, who was also a rather solitary woman. She understood how it was, so she had me do private things for her, so I didn't have to deal with her annoying secretary.

So after a long day at work and school I was making my way home. I had to stop by the store to get some groceries. While grabbing some cookies for desert I saw a man with dark hair and a green jacket with a lot of food with him. The only reason I mention this is because we accidentally bumped into each other on my way out. He rubbed the back of his head, bowed to me and said sorry Miss. Was it my usual stare that made him nervous? I said a small, it's fine, sorry, and walked out. When I got to my apartment building I was welcomed by Takashi Mizuho, the crazy old man who owns the place. He was a little perverted, but he liked curvy backsides more than bustling bosoms, so I was safe. Yet, I felt bad for Yoko, the girl who lives on the second floor and lots of padlocks all over the place. It's not that big of an apartment complex, two people live on each floor. I lived on the third and final floor with Miel Komoku. Yoko Kushini lived on the second floor with Ms. Mizu Masuto. Finally Mr. Mizuho and Hajime Asano and his daughter, Tsugumi on the first floor. On the second I walked up the stairs to come face to face with Miel. She's very talkative, which I never really liked. I said a small hello as she waved and said that tonight was going to be busy for her. I never asked what kind of work she was in, didn't really care. I continued to my room, meeting Ms. Masuto. She was a fun old lady who like to burst in song. She also enjoyed scaring children, which I enjoyed watching. I walked another flight of stairs to my floor and quickly walked to my room. I rustled through my bag for my keys, pulling out the only key on my keychain. I opened the door and shut it quickly behind me. I placed my things on the black leather couch and took off the painful high heels. I turned on the TV and went the kitchen to start supper and put groceries away. The News was on, talking about recent deaths. I didn't hear much about it. A knock came from the door. I went to answer it to find two tall men staring at me.

"Are you Miel Komoku?" I shook my head.

"Don't know her." They nodded before leaving, I shut my door and locked it. It wasn't a lie, I didn't know Miel, I knew of her. I continued to cook and finally got to eat. While eating I received another knock on the door. Ms Masuto was standing in the door. She seemed… different. Her face was a scary serious and her eyes seemed to have an emptiness about them.

"May I come in?" It didn't feel like she was asking, so I just nodded and motioned for her to come in. She sat at my table and stared off in the distance. I sat down and watched her closely. "Something is going to happen tonight." She finally said.

"Like?" I questioned.

"Someone, is going to die." All I did, all I could do, is stare at her. "Two men came to your door, wondering where Miel was. I don't have much time to explain, for soon Miel will be in danger."

"What?" I asked surprise. She was old, maybe in a delusional state of mind.

"Give me your hand." I looked at the woman, I wasn't about to hand my hand over. But she harshly grabbed it from a crossed the table and something strange happened. Her eyes gained a red dot in the middle and a blue aura surrounded her. All the light around me disappeared and I felt faint. Never would I have guessed what happened next.

3rd POV

Lightning stood from her spot at the table. She watched as Ms. Masuto's body disappeared. Her eyes where no longer pale blue, but a dark mahogany, almost black. She walked out of her room and quietly shut the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs and past the entrance to the apartment complex. She didn't walk to far to hear the sounds of screeches and pops. In a park Miel was standing in front of the two men that had come to Lightning before hand. She was panting and holding a gun.

"Where's that friend you were talking about?" One of them sneered.

"Damn. Where are you Mizu?" Miel cursed. Lightning watched for a little while before placing her hand on the ground. The same blue aura and red eyes came to Lightning as the shadows under her hand seemed to lurch forward and rush towards the two men. They wrapped around the men and started to straggle them. Soon they fell dead to the ground. Lightning stood straight and walked toward Miel. She was shocked to see Lightning, not Mizu. "What! What the hell? Where's Mizu, Lightning?" She yelled.

"I gave my powers to Lightning." A different voice said. Miel's eyes widen.

"But-but that's impossible. How?"

"That information would be useless to you." Lightning's body glowed and the shadows behind her rushed forth, engulfing Miel. Her cries went unheard as the darkness around her straggled her to death. When Lightning's body stopped glowing the shadows retreated and Miel fell, dead. Lightning turned on her heel and walked away, back to the apartments. Once outside her apartment door, a bright flash erupted her vision.

Lightning was stand in an empty field with Mizu Masuto standing in front of her.

"What did you do to me?" Lightning yelled harshly. Mizu flinched, if only a little.

"For a human, you are quite cold." Lightning didn't say anything. "I made you a contractor. I gave you my power, for I had no life let in that old body."

"What the hell is a contractor?" Lightning's coldness seemed to put Mizu off.

"I was going to tell you but with that attitude, I wouldn't think you would need to know. Just know that you have special powers to control the shadows and that you shouldn't use them useless absolutely necessary. "

"Kurokage, SL-517." Was the last thing that Lightning heard before she was thrown back into reality and standing in front of her door. She had her head down as she opened her door and closed it behind her. At that moment, she broke down.

"Boss! We got something."

"What is it?" Kanami Ishizaki ran over to one of her researchers.

"It's a star, Messer Code SL-517, it was active and in this area." Kanami's eyes widen.

"But isn't that- Kurokage! But that star hasn't been active for years!"

"Well Ma'am, it was dull then suddenly sparked. But something is different about it."

"What?" Kanami questioned.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Well keep looking."

"Yes Ma'am."

"What?" A black cat said in shock.

"Yup. The Syndicate sent the word out that the Black Shadow was active. What's so scary about this contractor?" The cat looked at the man who was smoking strangely before looking at a young man.

"Hei. Do you know about Kurokage, aka the Black Shadow?" The cat questioned him. He shook his head a little.

"I've only heard stories."

"Well, it's just so that at one time the Black Shadow was almost as feared as you Hei. They say that the contractor can manipulate the shadows around him or her and use them to take out their opponent. Also I've heard that they can control the shadows of others to turn on themselves. The most bizarre that I've heard is that they can actually move into the shadows to become completely nonexistent. "

"Tch. Sounds like something out of a fantasy novel." The older man scoffed. "But that's what it is with all you freaks. Anyways, here's the place where they say the contractor was located at the time of the activity. They want you and Mao to take a look." The man said as he handed Hei a note.

"You ready Hei." Mao said as he got up. Hei nodded before following the cat. They walked silently to the park. It started to rain, so they quickened their pace. "Wait. Hei." Mao said. "I think someone is there." Hei hide behind a tree as he looked out beyond it. He saw a woman standing in front of a bouquet of flowers. Her long red hair whipped in the wind, showing it was dark red on top with a brighter red on the bottom. She wore a long black coat that ended a few feet from the ground, with black, small heeled sandals. She held a dark blue umbrella in her right hand and a black bag in the left. Hei got a little closer to see that she was a beautiful woman with pale skin. But the cold, sad look on her face didn't suit her. Her pale blue eyes were distant and words slipped from her plush pale lips.

"I'm sorry, Miel." She left the bouquet of flowers on the ground and headed towards a white apartment building.

"Miel… hmm. I believe that is the name of the girl found dead her last night. Do you think, Hei?" Mao watched Hei as he walked out into the rain towards the flowers. "Hei. Do you believe that girl was the Black Shadow?" Mao questioned from the safety of the trees. Hei stared at the white lilies collecting water.

"There's only one way to find out." Hei said while turning to Mao, who began to sweat.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, on his feet just encase he needed to flee.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Lightning heard a knock on one of her windows. She went over to find a black cat with purple eyes staring at her. A strange meow came from it as it looked at her with big eyes. She opened the window and the cat jumped in. She placed him on the table and walked into her bathroom and came out with a towel. She began to dry the cat off. Afterwards she went to the kitchen with the cat in her arms. Placing him gently on the ground she reached up and grabbed a can from the counter top. She opened it and emptied the contents onto a plate. Then she filled a bowl up with water and placed the bowl and plate on the ground. The cat watched her carefully before eating some of the fish and taking small drinks.

"I don't even know why I bought tuna. Guess I was hoping a little kitty like you would come along. Strange though, how'd you get up here?" She said quietly as she pet him. The cat looked at her and jumped a little. She was smiling, a small one, but it was a smile. "I know, scary huh. That's why I never smile." She answered him. She stood up to see that the rain had stopped. The cat quickly finished the tuna and water before she picked him up and brought him back to the window. He jumped out before looking back to her. "Don't be shy and come back anytime." With that she shut the window and walked away.

Mao jumped to Hei's window and tapped on it. Hei opened it and Mao jumped in.

"From what she displayed, she doesn't seem like a contractor. But on my way back I heard some interesting things about her. The people in her building said she seems colder than she was before. But one of them made the comment that her coldness was the same. So from what others say, she seems like a contractor."

"And." Hei questioned. Mao jumped a little before shaking his head.

"And nothing."

"What happened Mao?" The cat looked annoyed at the man.

"She gave me some fish alright. And, well when I was by her she…"

"What? "

"She reminded me of you Hei." Hei looked at the cat strangely. "It's just something about her that reminds me of you." Mao said as he jumped out of Hei's window. Hei was confused by what Mao said but shook it off.


	3. Shh 2

still don't own Darker than Black PS this is the end of Shh...

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the strange events and Miel's death. It seemed that Lightning had developed a fear of her own shadow. The black cat had come back once or twice, both times getting food and a good brushing. She had also been visiting Miel's grave and the park in which she died. Lightning felt a great deal of pain and guilt for what had happened. She had been taking late night walks. Sometimes she felt like she was being watched.<p>

One walk in particular had sent chills down her spine. She was walking back to her apartment when two men began to follow her. After a few blocks, Lightning sprinted down the street, taking a sharp turn and running right into someone. It was a young man with dark hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Miss." He said while helping Lightning up. A sudden rush of wind almost pushed her forward. The man's face turned a light red and he turned away. Lightning realized that her skirt had blown upwards.

_This is why I wear shorts under my skirts_. She thought. The man looked behind her and gasped. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her away. She then remembered the men that were following her. They ran into an empty lot as the men ran passed them. They both let out a sigh.

"I don't suppose you know why they were chasing you." The man asked Lightning, who shook her head. "Well my name is Li Shengshun."

"Lightning." She said quietly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Lightning." She stared at him strangely before standing up. She began to walk away, but then Li spoke. "Hey, let me walk you home. To make sure those guys don't bother you." Li felt a shiver run down his spine as she glanced back at him with her piercing eyes. She nodded. They walked in a silence till Lightning stop.

"This is it." She said before taking a few steps toward the white apartment complex. She stop. "Thanks." She said quietly before continuing to her home. Li watched her then turned and left.

It had been rather stressful…

Lightning ending working late so she stopped by a flower shop, bought some white lilies and made her way home. A little detour to the park where she planed to lay the flowers. She placed the flowers on the ground and watched them. The wind blew and a crack drew Lightning's attention to behind her. A tall man stood behind one short one. The short one smirked evilly as he looked at Lightning.

"Found you. Your going to pay for killing two of my best men." She raise a brow at them, was she going to play dumb?

"What are you talking about?"

"Tsk." The short man snorted. "Kill her." A blue aura surrounded the taller man. Lightning's eyes widened.

That! So he's one of those contractors. She fell backwards as an invisible force rushed passed her. She heard a jingle of a bell as something black zoomed by. A black cat pounced on the contractor's face causing the man to lose his focus. She took this distraction as an opportunity, she got up and began to run.

"No you don't!" The short man yelled. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lightning. It was in slow motion as she turned and heard a bang. Die or…

A black barrier erupted from the ground and covered Lightning. The bullet was stopped and fell to the ground as the barrier fell. Lightning's eyes glowed and the shadows around her squirmed in excitement. They jerked forward but weren't able to reach the men. They angrily lashed out, trying to close the distance. The frighten men tried to run but the shadows split off into the shadows of the trees and were able to catch the men. They squeezed the life out of them and withdrew when they were dead. The light around Lightning disappeared, she fell to the ground, trying to understand what just happened.

"It seems like the shadows have a limitation to the length they can reach. But if they can get to present shadow they can lengthen their reach to get to farther places." A voice said from behind Lightning. She looked back to see the cat who was visiting her.

"Did… did you just talk?" He laughed.

"You're a contractor, you should get used to the unexpected. I had a suspicion that you were the new Black Shadow."

"Black Shadow?" She questioned.

"Hei." The cat said. A tall man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a trench coat and a mask. "This is her. Seems we were right. I'll contact Huang." Then the cat ran off. The masked man was about to walk away when Lightning called out to him.

"Wait! Can you explain?"

"Explain what?" He asked rather coldly.

"What exactly a contractor is." He seemed taken back by the comment. "Look, the crazy lady who doomed me to this life isn't around anymore."

"Contractors are individuals who have gained superhuman powers due to the appearance of the Hell's Gate and Heaven's Gate." He said.

"So those things caused it. Just made the night all the more darker." She said while standing up. Her arm was grabbed by Hei and she was forced to look at him. "I didn't do it."

"What?"

"I just want you to know I didn't do it."

"What are you talking about?" He said harshly, gripping her arm.

"The shadows, I didn't activate them."

"That's not possible."

"It's probably a defense mechanism. The old lady didn't want to just give her powers away just to have the wielder die. I was… afraid."

"Contractors aren't suppose to feel emotions."

"Well I did. Just like how I feel guilt for Miel's death, happiness when I leave work, angry when someone doubts me." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned sharply. She only took a few steps before passing out, Hei catching her.


	4. The Fur Coat Shizuo

Durarara! doesn't belong to me yady yadi yada. This was going to be a Shizuo story but fail ensued.

* * *

><p>Walking along, adoring all the humans that he loves so much, Izaya Orihara found himself in one of Ikebukuro's parks. A strange site caught his eye. A person, who clashed with the green scenery in their dark clothes. He smirked when he saw they wore a similar jacket to his, trimmed in fur. Trying to get a better look, he could see it was a young woman, probably just turn 21 or so. Her pale skin stood against her dark attire which consisted of black straight pants, black and white checkered conversers, and a black shirt under the jacket that had bright teal eyes and a toothy grin. She was sitting on a green park bench with a black messenger bag that looked like it had an anime character on it, beside her. Her long slim fingers, with long nails painted an array of blues, grasped a large plastic cup in which she would occasionally take sips from. Perched on her face, above soft pink lips, on her delicate nose, were large sunglasses (the ones without frames) that were of a purple gradient. The left side of her face was covered by her long midnight blue bangs. Her hair seemed long, having choppy parts that stuck out. She stood up and walked over to a trash can, tossing in her cup, then returning to her seat. She proceeded to reach into her bag and pull out a blue sucker. After sticking it in her mouth, she pulled out her phone that was navy with pale greenish colored star and moon stickers. She turn it to it's side, flicking it open to the keyboard. She furrowed her brows as she typed, angrily huffing out a sigh as her long nails made her have to fix her mistakes. She closed the side and placed it on her lap. A few minutes later a small jingle notified her to an incoming text. She looked at it before turning the phone on it's side to use the touch screen. Placing the phone back on her lap, she took out a tall slim can from her bag. She popped the top and took a drink before putting the cap back on and placing it in her bag. The phone signaled another text and after reading it she sighed. She returned the phone to her front pants pocket and stretched her arms out. Just from her appearance and movements she seemed interesting, so Izaya made his move. He moved towards her and stood of to the side<p>

"Why hello there," she made no move. So he walked out in front of her. She twitched slightly before turning her head up. She reached up and plucked the earbuds from her ears.

"Didn't your mother teach you 'Stranger Danger'," she huffed out angrily. He twitched slightly in annoyance. How could one of his precious humans act so mean. He could tell from her voice that she was a foreigner, probably American. She stood up abruptly. "Sorry, sir, but I have to go," she stressed the 'sir' and walked towards a girl with ebony hair. He smirked at the site.

"Oh Riley! It's nice to see you again!" he yelled as he prances over to them. He had meet the ebony haired girl before, about a few hours ago. How convenient that she was the friend Riley had said she was looking for. She raised a brow and took of her shades, placing them on the top of her head. Her eye was of a deep teal.

-"You've met this guy?"- the bluenette questioned her friend in English. Izaya hooked his arm around Riley's shoulders with a grin.

-"Yes. She was lost so I told her the way,"- he replied in rather fluent English. Riley shrugged as the other girl stared at them blankly.

-"Again, thanks Izaya. Do you know where this apartment complex is?"- she asked while showing him a piece of paper. He nodded and placed his hands on their backs, steering them forward.

-"Right this way ladies. By the way, what's your name?"-

"Snow."

-"Ah! Ri-chan and Yuki-chan," Snow deadpanned as he continued to lead the way. "By the way, I love your fashion sense," he teased.

Shizuo Heiwajima was standing under a street lap as he lit a cigarette. He inhaled the calming taste and stared off in the distance. Tom was just finishing with their last job and asked Shizuo to stay outside. His day was going good until he saw something that made his blood boil. A familiar fur rimmed coat came in his view. He reached for the lap post behind him but stopped when the figure tripped. Izaya wasn't clumsy like that. Whoever that person was better of thanked their luck stars that they were clumsy or they would have been crushed. As if in slow motion they stood up and turned around. He was shocked to see a pretty girl. She dusted herself off before angrily stomping and plopping herself onto the curb. He slowly walked towards her.

"Hey you," she jumped at the sound of his voice and stared at him wide eye. His eye twitched slightly. "You shouldn't wear a coat like that flea's or I could have crushed you if you were so clumsy." She blushed and seemed like she was cursing in another language.

"Who are you talking about?" he grunted. She must be new around here.

"That louse, Izaya Orihara," he spitted out bitterly. Her eye(s) widened even more, then they narrowed.

"That jerk, huh? Dang, and I just bought this on sale. Stupid bastard. Next time I see him I'm gonna kick his... Arse," she swore, seemingly talking to herself. Shizuo raised a brow at her reaction. She looked at him with a fire burning in her eye(s). "That flea, as you called him, took off with my friend after saying that he was going to show to our new apartment. And that annoying little prick stole my last Monster," Shizuo smirked, he couldn't help it. This girl, who look pretty and the quiet type, was cursing out his archenemies. "That bastard better not try anything or I'll tear him inside out!" she continued a list of horrible things to do to that flea which only made Shizuo happier. Finally, someone else who wanted to rip Izaya Orihara apart. Somehow he doubt she could do it, but if she could pull of one of her elaborate plans, he would be there to deal the final blow.

"Snow!" someone called, causing the girl to raise her head. A girl with black hair ran towards them. She caster a weary glance to Shizuo before turning to her friend. " I found our place. Where did you go?" Snow stood up and shook a fist at her friend, then heaved out a heavy sigh. She turned to Shizuo.

"Hey man, sorry about that," she said bashfully. "My name is Snow and don't worry, I'll give this coat to my cousin back home," he nodded.

"My name is Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Nice to me you," nice to meet you? Now that's something Shizuo didn't hear everyday, or maybe ever. "Maybe we'll meet again," she said while waving and walking off with her friend. She was an interesting girl. Shizuo turned just in time to see Tom walk out. Yeah, it was a good day.

***So the gal almost got killed by Shizuo for wearing a coat like Izaya's. What a way to meet someone.**


	5. Tales of Symphonia beginning

don't own tales of symphonia. i didn't finish this at all

* * *

><p>"Lloyd… Lloyd…LLOYD!" The brunette who stood in the back to the class room had had a eraser chucked at his head.<p>

"How your able to stand and sleep, I'll never know." His teacher said.

"Oh, Professor Raine, is class over?" The professor shook her head while calling on silver haired boy who looked like her.

"Genis would you answer the question."

"Yes Raine. Mithos is the hero who brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan." Genis said.

"Correct." Raine said. "Afterwards Mithos the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war."

"But the Desian came back and are now causing everyone to suffer." A knock interrupted the Lloyd's speech.

"Excuse me, Miss Raine, Rosso wanted me to deliver these to you." A female who looked in her early 20s with long blood red hair and scarlet eyes said. She had opened the door and reviled a basket covered with a red cloth.

"Thank you Luna. Raine said. And tell Rosso thanks." Luna nodded and was going to walk out when Lloyd caught her eye.

"Llo-." She couldn't finish because a bright flash filled the room.

"What was that!" Lloyd said.

"Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone stay here and study. Luna, please stay here with the class." Luna nodded and Raine exited the school.

"Lloyd, where are you going?" Genis had caught his friend trying to sneak out of the class. Raine said to stay here and study.

"It's research." Lloyd grinned.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Luna said as she looked at Lloyd trying to make another break for the door. "Haven't I taught you anything?" She said while shaking her head. "Guess you'll need some adult supervision if your going to go and 'research' these events."

"What! You can't possibly agree with him, Luna?" Genis gasped.

"Might as well make this a party. Collette you coming?" Luna said as she and Lloyd were half way out the door. The blonde nodded happily and rushed over to them.

"Wa-wait!" Genis called after them as he ran to catch up.

During their walk they had to fight a few monsters on the way to the temple.

* * *

><p>timeSkip didn't finish writing this part.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna sighed as she made her way through the forest. She had promised that she would cook for Lloyd and Dirk as payment for helping repair the staff on her back. She looked around with her red orbs as she walked. The soft feeling of the silk that she was wrapped in hit her legs as she kept a slow pace. She let out a heavy sigh, remembering how the way she dressed made her stand out like the black sheep of a white herd. Her knee high black and silver boots that were opened toed didn't make much of sound as her feet hit the ground. She tensed when she heard a rustling in some bushes nearby but it ended up only being a rabbit. A sigh fell from her soft pink lips as she continued down the path. It turned around a cliff so when Luna rounded the corner she ran into something. She landed harshly on her bum and winced slightly since she had hurt her hip earlier.<p>

"Ow." She mumbled. She looked up and saw a panting Lloyd. She sighed and said. What did you do now? Lloyd looked unsure, but Luna had been like a mother figure to him. So he told her about how he and Genis went to the human ranch to meet a friend of Genis's. when he finished he looked down away from her gaze. "Lloyd."


	6. Left to Die  Boris Airay

This was inspired by a picture I saw on photobucket. I have no idea who made it, but yeah. i don't own the game QuinRose does. obviously didn't finish this at all.

* * *

><p>A small dark fur cat meowed weakly as it wandered through the forest, hoping someone would hear it's desperate cries. The cat curled up under a tree and tried to shake off the horrible events that had occurred.<p>

Abandon. Left to die.

* * *

><p>Boris was bored as he walked through the forest. He wanted to get to the Hatter's Mansion to play with the twins. As he walked he kept hearing faint meows. They got louder as he approached an old tree. He looked around to see a small green cat shivering. He felt something tug inside him(can't say it tugs on his heart strings) He picked up the poor cat and walked back to the amusement park. He brought the cat to his room and put it among the warm blankets.<p>

"I'll go get you something to eat." He said as he walked out of the room. When he came back he couldn't find the cat anywhere. He looked under his bed, in his closet, everywhere. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up, only to get his breath taken away. A cute girl with green hair and eyes was looking at him. She wore a shirt with baggy black sleeves and a black hood that had cat ears on it. The torso part of the shirt was yellow with black stripes in certain spots. It was open on the sides and tied together with black tread. She then was wearing yellow short shorts with thigh high black socks and yellow and black shoes. Her green cat ears twitch and her tail flowed back and forth behind her.

"Are you the one you found me?" She asked. Boris was startled by her strange eyes, for one was pure green, no pupil and the other was green with a black star as the pupil.


	7. D GrayMan beginning

One of my many D. Gray-Man beginnings

* * *

><p>"Nelly? Neliel! Where are you woman?" A young girl with long purple hair and crystal blue eyes walked around Rome, searching for her friend. She heard a loud crash and saw a pillar of smoke. Her first thought was, 'Did she destroy another building?' But when she approached the area, she saw a familiar site. "Argh! Stupid Akuma." She bitterly whispered. She then withdrew a pair of white gloves and pulled them tight. She proceeded to hold her hand out. "Innocence, activate." With that, she snapped her fingers and a flame burst out from her finger tips. It took down the last two Akuma. She sighed heavily and took her gloves off, putting them back in her pocket. Foot steps approached her position, so she looked up to see 4 exorcist. Being one herself, she recognized the crest on their coats.<p>

"Hey." The shortest of them said. He was young, but had white hair and grey eyes. There was a pentacle over his right eye. Next to him was a pretty girl with long dark green hair up in pigtails on the sides of her head and pretty purple eyes. Then behind them was an old man with large dark circles around his eyes and a boy with red hair and an eye patch covering one of his jade eyes. "You are an exorcist right?" The boy asked. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker," he held his hand out for her to shake. She did so and the girl introduced herself as Lenalee. The red head was Lavi and the old man was just called Bookman.

"The name is Riley."

"So you are looking for your friend?" Lenalee asked as they sat in a small coffee shop.

"Yeah, she is always getting lost," Riley said with a sigh. "We are here because some idiot gave us the wrong directions to the European branch."

Flashback

"Wow! Can you believe it Riley! We are in Rome." A girl said happily, her mix matched bright teal and green eyes glistened. "You know what they say. When in Rome, do as the Romans do!"

"Right," Riley sweat dropped at her friend. "So then were do we go…. Nelly?" She looked around to find her friend nowhere. "Romans don't get lost!" She yelled.

End

"So then is there any place you could think of that she maybe?" Lavi asked. Riley sweat dropped and looked away nervously.

"Well, any place with food." A group of people ran passed the shop.

"Wonder where they are going?" Allen said.

"Let's follow." Lavi yelled, jumping out of his seat. They followed the people to a large crowd.

"Man, I've never seen a girl eat that much." A person said.

"Yeah, she is like a bottomless pit," another said.

"An eating contest?" Lenalee said. Lavi hooked an arm around Allen's neck.

"Hey, you should have entered." A spark flashed a crossed Riley's face.

"She is here." Everyone, but the Bookman, looked at her strange.

"How do you know?" Lavi asked. She turned to them with a serious face.

"She never passes up the chance at free food." Everyone sweat dropped at her comment.

"And the winner is… this lovely young lady!" The group of exorcist couldn't see over the crowd, but Riley knew.

"Riley!" The crowd parted like Moses commanded it. A girl with midnight blue hair that faded to a lighter blue then green ran towards them. "Riley!" She attacked Riley with a monster hug. "Nel missed you!"

"You're the one who got lost!" Riley screamed as the air was crushed from her lungs. "And stop talking in third person!" The girl let Riley go and looked at the other exorcist. Lavi's eye formed into a heart.

"Strike!" He yelled as he appeared before the new girl. She was clueless to what was happening.

"Hi, I'm Neliel, but you can call me Nel." Before Lavi could say anything, Bookman kicked him and scolded him.

"It's nice to meet you Nel." Lenalee said. She then introduced everyone else. Lavi popped back up and took Nel's hand.

"I must say you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said while looking her body up and down, stopping at her bust.

"He says that to every pretty girl," Allen whispered to Riley. Nel giggled at him and the Bookman smacked him for his behavior. A group of men approached them and Allen's eye acted up.

"Akuma!" The group readied themselves but Riley stopped them.

"Let Nel do this." Nel said with her back to them, before turning with a kind smile. The men turned into their Akuma forms.

"Don't make to much of a mess." Riley said while crossing her arms. "Clean kill." With those words said, Nel disappeared from site.

"Where did she go?" Allen yelled in shock. A strange whip of light zipped through the air and whipped around the Akuma. A rush of blue sparks jumped up the line and shocked the Akuma until they exploded. They looked around to see Nel pulling back the wire and catching a strange dagger.

"Clean?" She questioned. Riley nodded.

"You said before, you were looking for the European branch right?" Lenalee asked suddenly.

"Yeah, we were suppose to transfer to it from the American branch." Riley replied.

"Well it's just your luck, we are from it! You can come back with us." Lenalee said happily.

"Really!" The two girls jumped in glee.


	8. D GrayMan beginning 2

another D. Gray-Man opening

* * *

><p>"Woman! Hurry up."<p>

"Coming." I yelled in reply to my friend's calls. I stumbled over an invisible bump in my road. A screech dragged me out of my thoughts that were cursing that bump for being invisible. My friend Riley was no where to be seen.

"Nel!" I heard her yell, which seemed to be in the direction of a small woods that was behind our high school. I quickly made my way over there and weaved in and out of the trees. I came to a clearing just in time to see Riley fall into a body of water. I was confused and cautious. Where did that come from? And was she going to scare me?

"Come on Riley, you know startling an old lady is bad. I laughed inwardly at my humor." Calling myself an old woman while I was only seventeen. I heard nothing, so I approached the water. I bent down and stared at my reflection. Something wasn't right. At first, I thought it was some clouds, but when they drifted by, the ivory blobs were still there. They were positioned behind my back, so I turned to see if anything was there. Nothing. The reflection was the same as I turned back. There was no way that she could hold her breath that long. I got on my knees and stared. "Riley!" my scream went unheard. That was until a hand shot out of the water and dragged me under. I felt a strange sensation sweep over my body. My eyes opened to an empty world, were white clouds drifted a crossed a blue sky. Under my feet I felt an unstable surface, and looking down I was greeted by the reflection. The water rippled underneath from the direction in front of me. Looking up I saw something unmistakable. Dressed in red, she smiled at me. I reached out and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Tears pooled out of my eyes, her body began to fade. I reached farther as I ran, never getting any closer than I was. I screamed but nothing happened. I fell and cried. A hand grasped my shoulder and I looked up to see her face.

Always dressed in red.

Those white wings didn't suit her.

Always in red.

Red.

"Nelly!" Someone screamed in my ear. My eyes opened wide to see Riley standing above me with her dark hair in her face and bright blue eyes. I sat up with a pounding headache. Glancing around, I found an unfamiliar area.

"Where are we?"

"I was hoping you'd know Sherlock. I shook my head." It was strange very strange. "Is that town over there? Assuming that it was our town." Riley shrugged as she helped me up. We walked over to the town and saw that it wasn't our home town. What was stranger was that there wasn't any cars or telephone poles. There were horses tied to carriages. The styles of the dress and the buildings were nothing like home. "Where the hell are we?"

"I wish I knew." We both were clueless to what was going on. "It's like we were sucked back in time," we looked at each other questionably.

"Nah," we chimed together but took that back when an explosion happened to the right of us. We screamed and clung to each other. A large spherical monster busted out of the smoke and had guns on it. It saw us and pointed it's guns at us. We screamed more than scrambled away, the shots narrowly missing.

"So this is what takes to get you running!" Riley yelled at me. I grunted as my legs burned. I didn't properly stretch! My gym teacher would be disappointed.


End file.
